A New World
by CygnusWriter
Summary: Mob and Reigen were dealing with a spirit, like every other time. However, this one in particular was great enough to force Mob into a world he's never seen before. The boy has one question in his mind; can he make it back to his family and friends? And... what are heroes? Mob Psycho 100 and My Hero Academia and all rights go to ONE and Kohei Horikoshi.
1. Prologue

"Oi Mob! I can sense the spirit, it's nearby!" Reigen, the 21st century's greatest psychic, yelled and started running towards said spirit. Shigeo Kageyama, aka Mob, nodded towards him and headed towards his mentor. The training he was doing with the Body Improvement Club allowed him to run faster and for a bit longer, which was always a good thing for anyone. Mob saw his master standing in an open space, looking around the area frequently. "Ah damn it, where is it! Don't tell me it ran away…" He was about to start walking somewhere else when Mob stopped him.

"Master, I think we're stepping on its territory." Reigen turned around and looked at him with a questioning face.

"Stepping on its territory? What do you me-" Suddenly, the ground around them shook as it crumbled underneath. The orangette was losing balance and called out to his pupil.

"Mob! We have to get out of here, it's unsafe!" The con-artist started to sprint towards solid ground, but then tripped on a medium sized rock. He was starting to fall into the pit, but then was caught by Mob's telekinesis. Reigan sighed in relief as he was being lifted in the air. "Thanks for the save Mob. However, this spirit seems to be underground, and my energy is a little low from searching for it. Do you think you can handle it?" The student nodded. He placed his master on the solid earth, and headed into the pit.

It was very dark, but thanks to Mob's energy, there was enough light to see. It seemed that the spirit burrowed it's way through the caves. The boy closed his eyes and concentrated on searching for an exact location. Unexpectedly, the area around the esper shook and right behind him was the spirit. It looked like a mole, but with three eyes, tongues and noses, and had a deep blue aura surrounding it. "Ah, there you are. Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to exorcise you for causing mischief around the neighborhood." He placed his hand in front of him, charging energy to blast the spirit away, but the ghost didn't want any of that. The mole went straight for him at a fast rate, and headbutted Mob before he could produce a barrier, which sent him flying back.

The middle schooler caught himself, cancelling his momentum. _This one's quick… and when did he get so big?_ Mob thought as he saw the once medium sized mole turn into a giant, monstrous one, almost five times the size of Mob. It seemed like it had an ability to grow. The esper launched a quick energy attack towards the spirit, but unfortunately it nullified the attempt. Mob was puzzled. Did it have it's own barrier? He then launched a medium leveled energy blast towards the monster, but again, it got nullified and did no damage.

_76%_

Mob was getting a little irritated. What was he doing wrong? His powers are supposed to get rid of these haunting spirits, and he did it many times successfully before. However, this one was giving him trouble. He was going to have to try another strategy. The boy approached the monster, but then it used it's claws to hit directly at him. Fortunately, the barrier he put around himself shielded him, but it cracked, which was not normal for a spirit to do. _Not only does it have a strong barrier for itself, but it's powerful physically? _Mob knew how destructive his powers could be, but didn't want to accidentally hurt anybody or the environment. He had his own limit, and it seemed the spirit was past it. He needed support for this one, and who else but from his master?

Mob swiftly turned around and flew towards the surface, but the mole made the ground shake once again, and blocked his exit with a wall of soil and dirt. He attempted to blast his way out but it once again got nullified. _Did the spirit somehow transfer its energy towards the earth itself? What kind of thing are we dealing with now?_ The middle schooler didn't show his emotions much, but inside he was feeling one now; **fear.**

_88%_

He was stuck in this suffocating room with a spirit mole he couldn't deal damage too. The ghost stopped waiting and headed straight for Mob, which he then put up a barrier to stop it. The mole unfortunately broke through and the boy didn't have enough time to put up another one, so he braced for impact. Instead of a blow to the head, or a rip through the heart, he was taken into the mole's mouth. He was swallowed whole. He quickly started to attack the inside of the spiritual cavern, but because of the spirit's own barrier, it didn't do anything. He attempted a couple of more times, but was getting tired and sat down on the spirit's tongue. He felt he had no hope… he couldn't get out. His powers weren't enough to defeat it. Reigen probably couldn't save him now, as he claimed to have low energy from before.

_Ritsu… Mom… Dad… Reigen… All my friends… _Mob started to tear up, he wasn't strong enough to beat the spirit.

_96%_

_97%_

It seemed there was nothing else for him to do, except give up.

_98%_

_99%_

Mob let his tears come out, he couldn't hold his emotions back anymore, but this time it was different. He felt a strong surge from his body, one he never experienced before. When he let his emotions out before, he either destroyed his enemy with his rage, cry his tears out with sadness, or show compassion to his friends. This new feeling though, one without hope, filled him with a newfound power he never knew before. He was going to explode, and with this starts our protagonist, Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama, a new journey he will never forget.

_**100% **_

_**Despair**_

The air around him stilled, but then a ravage blast surrounded the area, and his explosion not only exorcised the spirit, but the entire underground facility was elevated above ground because of the force. Reigen heard it and looked at what was happening. "What the hell?!" He ran towards the noise, and saw a huge crater. "Mob!" He called out to him, but got no response. "Mob, where are you!" Nothing. He yelled with all his might. "**MOB! WHERE ARE YOU?" **He panted and looked at the sight in front of him. _Don't tell me… No way…. _The orangette has his mouth open and looked around the crater for any signs of his student, but he couldn't see anyone. He couldn't believe it. He fell to the ground and gripped the dirt underneath him. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip, shaking his head. The man yelled out one more time into the night sky.

"_**MOB!"**_

* * *

**The prologue is done! This is my first time writing a crossover fic, so I hope things will go well from here on out! I appreciate reviews so I can improve myself and make you have a better time on reading my fanfics. Until next time, see ya later!**


	2. Where Am I?

It was the evening when Izuku Midoriya started to head home from school. He was tired from the training he did with All Might. He practiced using Full Cowling to it's best before it could break his bones. He felt proud of himself as he improved over the school year. His classmates were doing their best as well. His path to becoming a pro hero seemed to be more clearer and brighter since he started, almost as bright as that light in the forest. Midoriya stopped and looked at the purpleish glow the trees had. _What's going on? I hope it's not a villain attack…_ The greenette headed towards the strange light.

He arrived and was bewildered with energy. "Woah…" There was a hazy aura surrounding him, and he felt a bit weird.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!" A booming voice shouted at him, and his green eyes widened.

"All Might!" The hero in training shouted in excitement. The greatest hero in the world landed in front of him, and placed a hand to protect his successor. Midoriya noticed that there was an aura surrounding him as well. "Do you know what this could be?"

"I don't know, but it definitely isn't safe. We should leave immedia-" There was a light hum and what seemed to be like white streams were being sucked into an orb. All Might wrapped his arms around Midoriya.

"A-All Might! W-What a-are you doing?!" The UA student sputtered. Suddenly, there was a blast that pushed them back a few meters. "AHHHH!" They were blinded by the bright light, the trees around them were flattened from it, the ground had cracks and was uneven.

After a few moments, All Might unwrapped his arms around him. "Are you alright?" The pro hero asked, which Midoriya nodded.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" The teacher pointed his thumb at himself, and did his traditional grin.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" They shared a laugh, but then turned their attention to the core of the explosion. Midoriya saw something that wasn't there before.

It was a boy, with a bowl haircut. He had a school uniform, which was ripped a little bit. Other than that, he looked healthy. He was still breathing, but he seemed to be unconscious. "All Might, look!" He pointed at the knocked out boy. The hero that was called walked past him and towards the senseless person and picked him up.

"He doesn't look hurt, but we don't know for sure. The school's still open, so let's take him to Recovery Girl." Midoriya nodded and walked with All Might to the school.

* * *

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion_

_0%_

_Ugh… my head… _Mob thought, while putting his hand on his forehead. _Where am I?_

The fourteen year old sat up straight and looked around the room. _It looks like a hospital._ He inspected himself, but found no injuries. His school uniform was hung up, and he was in his undershirt. There was a knock on the door, before someone turned the knob and opened it. In the doorway was three people: an old lady, a boy and a man. "Oh, hello." He did a little wave to them.

"I see your awake, are you alright?" Midoriya asked him. Mob nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He waited for a few moments before asking another question. "Who are you guys?"

"O-Oh, well my name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand, which Mob shook.

"My name's Shigeo Kageyama, but people call me Mob". The greenette tilted his head at him.

"If you don't mind asking me, why Mob?"

"Classmates at my school called me that because I couldn't stand out at all. I was like a background character in a 'mob'." The boy was offered a glass of water from the school nurse, which he took and said 'thanks'.

"I'm Recovery Girl, the school's nurse. I do basically what a nurse is supposed to do, which is heal people when their hurt, and cure sick people." Mob nodded towards her.

Then he looked at the tall, muscular man that was on his side, and he had his well known grin on his face.

"You should already know me, but in case you lost your memories, I'm the world's greatest hero, All Might!". He did a pose, and Midoriya said 'so coooool', while Recovery Girl just looked away. Mob was confused.

"I'm sorry, but I never heard of you before, and I can definitely say I didn't lose my memories. Also… heroes? I never heard of them ever." All of them looked at him with a shocked expression. The mood quickly become awkward. "Did… I say something?"

"Y-You've never heard of heroes or All Might before?!" Mob nodded his head. Midoriya was about to faint before he quickly caught himself. "Have you ever heard of quirks before?!"

"Quirks? What are they, it sounds kind of weird." Midoriya wasn't done questioning him.

"What about that weird energy thing you were doing in the forest?" Mob's head raised at this.

"Weird energy thing?"

"Oh right, you don't remember, you were unconscious."

"Do you mean my Esper powers?"

"Esper powers? Is that what it is?"

"Do you want me to give you an example?" Midoriya nodded.

Mob then raised his arm and stretched out his hand. His entire frame then produced a purple hazy colour, and now it was time to show what he could do. He lifted a water bottle that was on the counter, then pulled it to him. Once it was close enough, he reached up to the bottle and grabbed it.

_It's like my mom's quirk ability… _Midoriya noted. "Wow, that's amazing Kageyama-san! You can do a lot of things with it!" Mob then looked at him.

"You really think so?" The greenette nodded. "I don't think it's useful to me at all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Their just powers, nothing really special. Anyone can have them. If you took them away, nothing will be different." Mob finished his statement with a sigh. "It's the reason why I avoid using them at all."

"Oh… I can see why you would say that." The esper looked out of the window, and saw a city completely different then the one he lived at.

"Midoriya, where are we?" Mob asked.

"We are in the UA Nurse's Office."

"I mean the city."

"Oh, it's called Musutafu."

Everything around Mob shattered. _Musutafu? Have I heard of that place before?_ "Have you heard of a place called 'Seasoning City'?" Midoriya shook his head.

"Seasoning City? Is that a kind of spice store?"

"You've never heard of it before?"

"No! S-Should I?!"

_40%_

He looked at the other two in the room, and they shook their heads.

_50%_

Mob let out a big sigh. _It seems I'm not in the same city as before. Did I somehow get transported to a different region of Japan… or… _Before he could finish his thought, All Might spoke to him.

"Young Kageyama, do you have a home?"

"I do, but I don't think we're any close to it. I also don't have any money on me ethier for a train ticket to get there as well." Midoriya's head lit up as he got an idea.

"Kageyama-san, why don't you stay with me for a little bit?" That got Mob's attention, as he turned his head to look at him, with a surprised face.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you…"

"It's alright! My mom doesn't mind the company."

"Oh okay, if it's alright with you and her, I guess I don't mind."

Midoriya smiled as he had someone else to talk to at home, but he would also have to show him his All Might collection in his room. He would have to deal with that later.

"Kageyama, are you attending school?" Mob replied with a 'yes'. "I have a proposal for you. Shigeo Kageyama, are you willing to enter UA? With your powers, you CAN become a hero, and save people's lives. I understand that you have your own school, but for now, I can give you a pass to enter this school's academics for now. You will still learn the subjects of math, science and so on, but you will learn how to enhance your quirk and strengthen it. You can become a hero!"

The pro hero's monologue struck like an arrow right in Mob's head. _With your powers, you CAN become a hero, and save people's lives._ That statement repeated in his head and soon he found a purpose to his powers. If he attended this school, he can learn how to control his power, and he will stick out of the crowd and become popular because he saved lives. He found a use to his powers now. It'll be just like school, but with people who have special abilities that could affect their personalities. _Just like me…_ He thought. Mob looked straight at All Might with serious eyes and said one word.

"_Yes."_

"Great! Welcome to UA!" He boasted and laughed. Midoriya looked at his watch and saw the time. It was getting late.

"All Might, I think we have to leave soon. My mom will start to get worried, and I want to show Kageyama-san around my house."

"All right, Midoriya. We will have to depart for now. Kageyama, you can start attending tomorrow if your up for it. I will give you the schedule so your not lost. Plus, Midoriya can help you around and answer questions for you if things are a bit confusing. For now though, I will be off! See you two tomorrow!" All Might left at what seemed like to be the speed of sound as he blasted off to patrol around the city.

"I can show you the way to my house, it's a train ride and a bit of a walk, but we'll get their shortly." Mob nodded and followed him out of the building.

After the train ride, they had a five minute walk before they reached the Midoriya residence. Midoriya asked questions about him, and vice versa. They learned a lot of their past life and talked about important moments they had. "It's alright if you call me Mob, I won't get offended. I've gotten used to hearing it anyway, and it's easier than saying 'Kageyama-san' everytime." Midoriya turned his head to look at him, eyebrows a bit furrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's alright."

"Well then Mob, we have a big day tomorrow. Your first day at UA will be a bit challenging, but you'll get used to it. I actually made a lot of my first friends here, and I wouldn't be here today without them."

Mob couldn't help but agree with his statement.

Tomorrow was a big day for him, but there was one major question he still has in his head.

_Will I ever see them again?_

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion_

_55%_

* * *

**So this story takes place after the Sport's Festival, and is why Midoriya has Full Cowling. I feel like I did a good job on this one, explaining what the My Hero world is to Mob and why things are a bit similar. Again, reviews are appreciated! Expect another chapter this week, so stay tuned!**


	3. Temporary Home

Midoriya unlocked the door to his house and walked in with Mob. They were greeted by Inko Midoriya, the greenette's mom. "Welcome back Izuku!" His mom walked up to him and hugged him. "How was school?"

"It was alright, nothing different happened. However, I brought someone along with me today. He's a new friend I met." It was then Mob stepped into Inko's point of view.

"Hello." Mob greeted her with a bow. "My name is Shigeo Kageyama, but you can just call me Mob." The mother reciprocated his bow.

"My name's Inko Midoriya. As you can see, I'm the mother of Izuku." She stood up straight and turned towards the kitchen. "How about we all talk at the dinner table? I can make some more for Mob if he's hungry."

The esper's stomach growled a little bit, telling his owner that he was hungry. "Thank you, it was very nice to meet you Miss."

Ten minutes later, all of them sat at the dinner table, and started eating. "So Mob, are you attending UA as well?" Inko asked.

"Well, technically. I start tomorrow." She raised her eyebrow.

"They still allow students in at this time?"

"All Might allowed him a pass to get in. He saw his quirk, and saw that he could become a hero. I believe he can become one as well!" Midoriya said, while patting Mob's shoulder.

"Not only that, my home city is far away, so I can't attend my other school. This will probably be temporary."

"Oh, where do you live?" The mother questioned.

"Seasoning City. Have you ever heard of it?"

"I'm afraid not."

_57%_

Yet another person who never heard of Seasoning City. From what Mob heard, his home city was pretty popular in Japan. Did they not study it in history or geography?

"Oh… it's alright. By the way, your cooking is very good." Inko smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. My own recipe!" She laughed a little bit. Midoriya asked her a question, which was the reason Mob came to his home in the first place.

"Mom, can Mob live with us for a little? It seems his home's very far, and he doesn't have any money on him ethier."

"Oh, I'd be very happy to let you live here! I don't mind at all. For me, it'll be like taking care of two sons!" She joked.

"Well, that settles it. Mob, you can stay with us." He looked at him and grinned.

"Thank you two so much. I don't know how to pay you guys back." Mob appreciated their hospitality.

"Izuku, why don't you show him around the house? It'll be better if he knows where everything is if he is going to live here." Her son nodded and stood up.

"Alright, follow me Mob." Said boy stood up and followed him.

The tour around Midoriya's house was pleasant. It was very peaceful, and seemed like they took care of it often. "Your house is very nice." Mob commented.

"My mom cleans the house almost everyday, so you can thank her for it." They were approaching the greenette's room. The One For All user gripped the doorknob, and turned around to look at Mob. "M-My room is well… kind of e-embarrassing…"

"It's alright. I won't disrespect you because of what you think is a good design for your room." Mob reassured him. Midoriya sighed and opened the door.

Inside was all of his All Might merchandise. Shirts, posters, figures, bedsheets and even pillows had his face, quote or tag line on it. "This was the man that I saw earlier right?"

"Y-Yes, he is All Might, the world's greatest hero! You said that you never heard of him before right?" Mob nodded. "Well… he is kind of a big thing. Saving people's lives, helping others even with the smallest things, stopping villains. He's my role model, and I am inspired to become like him, become the number one hero all over the world." Midoriya finished with a proud smile.

Mob, however, was confused. _What's with these heroes? Villains? I've never heard of them before, but they seem like they are a big thing globally. Why did we never hear about them in Seasoning City? _

"Mob? Are you alright? The esper realized he was spacing out and quickly thought of something to say.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering where I was going to sleep."

"I don't think I have an extra mattress, but I do have a comfy mat."

"That'll be okay."

Midoriya went into his closet and picked up a mat, which he placed on the floor. He then got a pillow and a soft blanket. "I don't know if they fit, but I have some shirts and shorts you can borrow." He got some clothes and placed them in front of Mob. The esper took some of them and went into the bathroom, then started to change.

A few moments later, they were both ready for bed. They climbed into their spots, and pulled their blankets up. "Good night Mob." Midoriya yawned as he reached up to turn off the light in his lamp.

"Good night." Mob replied. Soon, the fourteen year old heard soft breathing and started to doze off himself.

He wanted to go back to his old home soon, but for now this was okay.

_Mob's Energy_

_0%_

* * *

**Chapter done! Introducing Mob to his temporary home is a big thing for him, as he will be living there for a while. Reviews, follows and favourites are appreciated! Next chapter will follow Mob's first day at UA. Prepere yourself for new greetings, and new friendships.**

**Review Responses**

**SilentXD7 : I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far. And yes, Mob's interaction with Bakugou will definitely be interesting.**

**SkyZeroSeven : This is end of Season 2 Mob. Sorry for not establishing that earlier. There will be no spoilers for the manga in this story also, so you don't have to worry.**


	4. First Day Pt 1

Mob woke up when Midoriya's alarm went off. The greenette hit the snooze button and sighed, then looked at Mob with apologetic eyes. "Sorry about that. Usually before I go to school, I exercise a little, which is why I have my alarm set to early morning."

"It's alright, it's better than waking up late to school." Mob stood up and stretched. "Hey, you said something about exercise right?" Midoriya nodded. "Could I join you?"

"Sure! Exercising with a partner is better than by yourself. I'm going to get ready, then we can start." The esper nodded and headed towards the bathroom with a t-shirt and shorts.

After they both got ready, they headed downstairs. They walked towards a park with a little track field. "This is where I do my running." Midoriya said as he was stretching his legs. "It helps me increase my speed and stamina, which is what my quirk relies on. What I would recommend is jogging." Mob nodded and looked at the track ahead of him. To Midoriya, it was probably nothing, but to the esper, it seemed like he was going to run a marathon.

"Okay, let's start in three… two… one… **GO!" **The greenette bolted and got a great distance between them, then he started to jog. Mob started his run off with a little sprint before starting to jog. He was slower than Midoriya by a mile, but that was to be expected. He did this basically everyday, sometimes worked out even more than he should. Mob only did it when he was with the Body Improvement Club, which was on separate days and sometimes they cancelled it. Though he did improve from when he first started middle school, it seemed he could do way more. He was already starting to get tired after two laps around the field, and was struggling to continue.

Midoriya caught up to him and saw how fatigued he was. "A-Are you alright? You can stop if you like…"

"I-It's alright, I can do a b-bit mo-" He collapsed and the greenette quickly caught him before he could break his nose on the ground. "Sorry about this… I run out of stamina quickly." He admitted.

"That's okay! You did your best, and I appreciate your determination." He smiled at Mob, then he returned it. His friendship with Midoriya was improving. The greenette let go of him and started to head to the bench where his school bag was. "Wah!" Midoriya shouted as he tripped. He didn't have enough time to push himself back up, so he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

But… he didn't feel any pain. He didn't even feel the ground. He felt… like nothing. _W-What's going on? _He put his hand up to look at it. The purplish, hazy aura that he saw on that night was surrounding it; surrounding him again. He stared at it, then noticed how he was saved. He turned his head and saw Mob, reaching his hand out. His body was also sporting a similar aura. The esper used his powers to save him.

Mob placed him on his feet, and Midoriya was stunned. "T-That was close…" He brushed off a bit of dirt that was on his shorts. "Your quirk saved me from an injury… and that's what a hero is supposed to do! Good job Mob." He grinned at him.

"Midoriya, I still don't understand what a quirk is."

"What you just did… is that not your quirk?"

"I told you before, they are Esper powers. I'm not sure if they are qualified as a quirk or not."

"I believe that is your quirk, telekinesis. You know, UA will actually be a good place for you. I understand your opinion on your powers and see them as useless… but their not. Like All Might said, you can become a hero. He said that to me as well a few months ago, and not only him and the school, but the people there helped me as well. Don't look down on yourself and think your different because of it. Think about what you can do with it, instead of thinking yourself as someone else your not. What you did just moments ago, was something a hero would do. You acted upon instinct, your body acted without you thinking about it. That's why… you can become the best hero the world has ever known, and using your powers can help you with that goal!"

Mob was taken aback by his monologue. He was… right. He could use his powers for the greater good. He didn't need to think it was useless. Not only that, he was going to attend a school with people that have special 'quirks'. He was not the odd ones out, he was like everyone else in that regard. He also saved someone with his powers, a power he tried avoiding because he was afraid it would hurt someone.

"S-Sorry… did I take it to far?" Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized.

"No… but thank you. You helped me a lot by making me realize my potential. I am grateful." The greenette smiled at him and Mob couldn't help himself.

He smiled back.

* * *

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion_

_65%_

After they packed up their things, they headed onward to school. They were in the front entrance when Midoriya took something out of his pocket. It looked like a student ID pass. "This is your student pass. It allows you to pass through the gates without triggering the security alarms." He gave it to Mob, and inspected it.

"What would happen if someone walked in without it?"

"W-Well… I don't know yet since it never happened, but I'd be better if it stayed that way."

Before they walked through the doors, they were interrupted by someone.

"Hey Deku!" Midoriya turned around and saw Uraraka Ochako, waving at him.

"U-Uh h-hi!" Mob turned his head and saw the greenette's face red as a tomato.

"I just wanted to say hi before school started." She turned her head to look at the boy next to him. "Oh hello there! What's your name?"

"Shigeo Kageyama, but Mob is fine."

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Yes, actually it's my first day."

"Wow… how did you get in?"

"All Might allowed him a pass." Midoriya answered her.

"FOR REAL?!" She shouted, and some heads turned to look at her.

"Y-Yes." Mob was surprised from her outburst.

"That's incredible! I can't wait to work with you!" She smiled at them, and headed towards the door. "See you guys in class." She walked away.

"We should heard towards class as well. The bell's going to ring soon." Mob nodded and followed him to the class that was 1-A.

Midoriya opened the class door and suddenly Tenya Iida went up to him. "Midoriya, good morning!" He said while moving his hands.

"Good morning too you too Tenya."

It was then that Mr. Aizawa came into their class. "Alright everyone, take your seats and stop yapping." The students quickly sat in their seats. "Today, we have someone new. Introduce yourself." Mob already said his name a lot, but one more time couldn't hurt.

"My name is Shigeo Kageyama, but people just call me Mob. I look forward to working with everyone." He said with a bow.

"Alright, take your seat. Your desk will be in the bottom right corner of the room." The esper headed towards it and sat down on the chair. Inside the desk were textbooks for the various subjects, a few writing utensils and paper. He looked at everyone in the room.

There was a couple of classmates that definitely caught his attention. A small boy with what appeared to be balls stuck to his head, a girl with pink skin and horns on her head, and most surprisingly someone that resembled a bird. _Are they like this because of their quirks?_ He thought.

"All right everyone, take out your Math textbooks and go to page 327."

It was just like normal school, but with people that had special abilities and were training to become a hero and stop villains.

Mob had to admit, he was interested in the concept.

* * *

**All right! Mob's first day at UA, well part one at least. Next chapter will look at how Mob's world is doing. Until then, see ya!**

**Review Responses:**

**DNWorks : Yes, Reigen will come back. Not only him, but other Mob characters will be featured as well. He is probably my favourite Mob character, and I would love to have him be more included in the story then only in the beginning.**


	5. Where Are You, Mob?

"Damn it…" Reigen slammed his fist on his desk as he typed away on his computer. It was a day since Mob disappeared. The con-artist was trying to find him, but so far he's got nothing. "Oi Dimple, can you sense esper's?"

"I'm afraid not." Dimple, the upper-class spirit, said with a frown.

"Why do things have to get so complicated? Where could he have gone?" Reigen said. "I should have gone with him instead of just lying to him… This is my fault."

"Don't look so down… Mob will come back eventually. Also, shouldn't his parents notice he has been missing by now? His bro-"

_**BOOM!**_

The door to his office was blown to pieces as smoke came peering into the doorway.

"What the _**hell?! **_Hey, who are you?!" Reigen shouted as he stood up from his chair. He couldn't say another word before his suit tie was wrapped around his neck, squeezing it. "G-Gah!" It seemed that attacking esper used its powers to choke him.

A figure started walking towards them, and when it started speaking, Reigen immediately knew who it belonged to. "**Where is he?"**

"R-R-Ritsu! L-let g-go!" He shouted, but it seemed the words flew right past the angered boy.

"**The last thing he said to me was going to his exorcism job, and I knew that meant you. You did something to him, didn't you?" **

"Ritsu, relax! Your going to choke him!" Dimple approached him. Said boy then glared daggers at him.

"**Shut up. I wasn't talking to you was I? No, so stay out of it before I shut you up, **_**permanently.**_" The spirit didn't want that happening, so he didn't say another word. "**Now tell me, where is my **_**brother? **_**I want answers.** _**Now.**_"

"Ritsu, you need to calm down. This is no way to handle the situation. We need help from as many people as possible, so don't scare them off." Shou Suzuki said, then placed a hand on Ritsu's shoulder to calm him down. "Let him go." The Kageyama sibling reluctantly let go of Reigen, which is when the con-artist took deep breaths.

"He-he's right Ritsu. You can't attack people and expect answers. You have to talk to them." He got up on his feet by using the desk as a support. "It's not like I'm ignoring the situation, I also want to find him, as I am his master."

"Yeah, cause you only want to use him for money." Ritsu said with a scoff.

"That's not it at all. Your misunderstanding the point. Look, how about this; we forget this ever happened and put our full attention to finding your brother, alright? I'm not the enemy, I'm one of you guys, and I want to help the best I can. Losing Mob would actually… break my heart, and I don't want that to happen. Do we have an agreement?" Reigen stuck out his hand, awaiting a response.

"..." Ritsu stood silent for a moment, still thinking about it. He showed his answer by not shaking his hand, but saying some sort of compromise. "Fine… but you better help us find him. If we don't, I'm going to blame all of this on you, and your worst nightmares will happen."

"A-Alright! Sounds like a deal." He took back his hand and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you guys done?" Shou said, a little impatient. He took silence as an answer. "Well, let's start this then. Reigen, when was the last time you saw him?"

"The last time I saw him was before he went into the pit, well with my own eyes. After a few minutes, an explosion happened, which what seemed to be Mob's, since it looked like his aura. I ran towards it, then I saw a crater. Not only was the spirit gone, but Mob as well." Reigen sighed. "I looked around the area, but didn't see anything that could have left a trace to his disappearance. He… was gone in a snap. It was then that I realized that he either teleported to another location or… he…"

"What are you implying?" Ritsu said to him.

"The explosion… might have taken his life." Reigen looked down, putting his hand on his forehead. All of them had their mouths open, shocked at what he said. "I-I don't know yet! Those are just my suspicions…"

"Shigeo…" Dimple said. Mob was important to him. They had so much adventures together. Walking around, talking, going on exorcism jobs with him. He was like a best friend to him. Losing him would affect him a lot. Shou also respected him. Sure, they didn't talk much, but if it wasn't for him, Seasoning City would be taken over by his father. However, the most affected out of them was Ritsu, Mob's brother.

Tears started to form in his eyes. "You did not just say that… did you? He's not really gone is he?" He rubbed his eyes on his school uniform sleeve. "Ha, this is all a joke, right brother? You are just hiding… right?" Ritsu couldn't stop the tears as it came out. "Right brother? Stop pranking us, your not gone. I don't believe it." He stepped forward towards Reigen and suddenly grabbed him by his collar. "You believe it too, right?" The orangette couldn't say anything. The esper let go of him and looked towards Shou, who had his head down. Ritsu turned his head towards Dimple, which he shook his head.

"No… _**BROTHER!" **_He fell to the ground and started crying, while banging his two fist on the ground, almost strong enough to break the floor. Shou quickly kneeled beside him and patted his back, a way to comfort him.

"Ritsu, don't say that. He's not… dead. I don't like saying that word, but it's true. He can't. You have to believe positively. You saw the fight with my dad right? There's no way an explosion that was created by him just took his life. He's way stronger than that." The black haired boy looked at him with red eyes, which then Shou smiled.

"I believe in him! Mob is still alive, just somewhere else! We can't lose hope now!" Dimple said with confidence.

"If it was one of us in this situation, he would do the same. Except for maybe Dimple, but who cares about him, right?" Reigen teased at the spirit, which then earned him a threat.

"Your going to regret saying that…" Dimple said. Ritsu then stood up and wiped the remaining tears off of his face.

"T-Thank you guys. I'm sorry for crying out of nowhere. I believe what you guys said."

"It's alright. Anyway, let's rest for the day. We can get a headstart tomorrow morning, and start searching." Reigen suggested, which all of them nodded.

"Come on Ritsu, let's go get some boiled pork ramen." Shou said, as both boys walked out of the office.

"Sorry about the door, by the way." Ritsu apologized before he left.

Reigen sighed. "Yeah yeah, apology accepted."

"Well that was interesting, wouldn't you say?" Dimple commented. Reigen said nothing and instead shooed him away.

"I need to work, so can you go haunt someone else?" The spirit frowned but shrugged.

"Whatever, see ya." He left through the window, probably to stalk some women.

The con-artist sat back down on his chair and before he went to work, he had one final thought.

_Where are you, Mob?_

* * *

**Chapter Done! Sorry if I made Ritsu a bit OOC. I was trying to make him look really concerned for his brother. Also, introducing other Mob characters! Shou, Dimple and Ritsu are now part of the story, and they will support Reigen as they try to find Mob.**

**Review Responses:**

**Guest : Glad you are enjoying it!**

**Guest : Yes, I see what you mean by that. Mob does think that saving people is not his responsibility. He's just surprised he saved someone in the first place, being Midoriya. He's entering UA because he wants to impress people, become popular. He doesn't want to be part of the background, he wants to stand out. Not only that, he needs education as well. Thank you for posting your review, criticism is great for me since I'm starting out. :)**


	6. First Day Pt 2

It was lunchtime, and Mob was kinda hungry.

_I wonder what food they have…_ The esper thought as he approached the cafeteria. It was going smoothly, until he bumped into somebody by accident.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Watch where your fucking going, helmet head." Bakugou Katsuki grunted as he walked past him. _Helmet… head? Is that supposed to be an insult? _Mob said in his mind.

"Are you alright, Mob?" The fourteen year old turned his head to the owner of the voice. It was Midoriya.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The greenette sighed.

"That's Kacchan, he basically doesn't know anyone's real names, and instead replaces them with nicknames that are not quite so pleasant."

"Kacchan?"

"His real name is Bakugou Katsuki, but we've known each other since kindergarten. I called him Kacchan one day, and since then, it's what I refer to him as." Midoriya pointed at the cafeteria door. "Let's go eat, you can sit with us if you want!" He smiled and walked towards the room. Mob followed.

The esper got his food, just some rice, noodles and some vegetables. He saw Midoriya and approached his table. He moved over a bit and sat down. Uraraka looked up from her food and smiled when she saw Mob. "Hello again! Glad you could join us."

"Midoriya invited me over, so I couldn't decline the offer."

"Your welcome to sit here at anytime! We don't mind at all." He nodded at her statement. He started to eating, twirling the noodles on his fork, picking up the broccoli. He used a spoon to scoop some rice, and put it to his mouth… however all he heard was a splat. Mob looked at the spoon, and saw that it was bended.

"M-Mob, your spoon…" Midoriya said shakily. The esper just sighed.

"Sorry about that, it's just a habit I have."

"Can you unbend it?"

"I'm afraid not. If this happens at my home, my brother usually fixes it." Tenya stood up and offered his extra spoon he had. As class president, you always have to come prepared.

"It's alright Kageyama! You can use my other spoon. I haven't used it yet." Mob took the spoon.

"Thanks." All of them enjoyed their lunch, talking about stuff about UA and some things they saw on social media. Mob couldn't say much, so he listened to what they said.

It was the next period. Mob followed Midoriya towards the next class. "This period is going to be about strengthening our quirks! Our teacher is All Might! You remember him, right?" Mob nodded.

"Yes. He's the strongest hero in the world, right?"

"Yup! The strongest!"

"He teaches at this school?"

"Yes, this is actually his first year teaching here. He teaches us how to improve our quirks by doing training exercises. Sometimes we spar with each other, or we go through an obstacle course. It allows us to use our quirks in different and efficient ways."

"What are we doing today then?"

"I think it's sparring actually. Don't feel intimidated, just try your best."

"How am I supposed to know their powers?"

"You'll see for yourself. Once you found it out, you can figure out a plan to defeat them."

"Right… by the way, is that a costume?" Mob looked at Midoriya's suit.

"O-Oh yeah, about that. Do you have one yet?" The esper shook his head. "Well, as future heroes, your going to need a suit to represent yourself. Your suit comes from your imagination, so you can get really creative! Maybe your suit can help you control your telekinetic powers… or maybe…" Midoriya mumbled on, his usual habit kicking in.

"I got it." The greenette snapped out of his state, and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Got what?"

"My costume."

"A-Already?! Are you sure?" Mob nodded.

"Yes, remember my school uniform that got ripped?" Midoriya replied with a 'yes'. "Yeah, that."

"Just that?"

"Yes."

"O-Only that?"

"Yo guys, we should get to All Might soon! Class is almost starting!" Kirishima Eijirou yelled, getting their attention.

"Right! Mob, when we get there, tell All Might about your costume idea. Your going to be wearing it for his classes." Midoriya said as he started to catch up with the redhead. The esper soon followed suit.

"GREETINGS FUTURE PRO HEROES!" All Might shouted. "Are you ready for today's training?! You better, because today, we are sparring! Each one of you will be paired with a random classmate. You can't switch by the way, these are final pickings. If you trap your opponent, you win. All right, let's start with the first one! The first match will be…. Kaminari Denki vs. Sero Hanta!"

"Aw man… I have to go first?" The blond complained.

"It's alright dude, I'll go easy on you. Joking by the way." Sero smirked as he watched his friend groan.

They approached an arena, the rest of the class looking through a window to see the battle. Kaminari shot out electricity at him, which then Sero used his tape quirk to dodge it. He was quick to recover as he quickly shot out tape from his shoulder, which wrapped around the blond's body. He used his electricity to fry the tape off, but it was of no use. "Welp, you got me, good game."

"Good job, Sero! You utilized your quirk greatly!" The tape user blushed at the compliment.

The day went on as such. Using their quirks to outdo each other, finding a solution to trap their opponent. During Todoroki's and Kirishima's match, Mob came up to All Might. "Mister, I have my hero costume idea."

"Oh, Young Kageyama! Enlighten me, what is your costume?"

"I just want my old school uniform, but just repaired."

"That's it? No extra attachments are anything?"

"No, not really."

"Alright then! I will send it to the support companies." All Might grinned at him, then went back to observe the match that was happening.

It was only a matter of time before it was Mob's turn. He was only in a traditional UA uniform, but that was enough. "All right! The final match of the day! Newcomer Shigeo Kageyama vs. Katsuki Bakugou!" The esper remembered that name. It was the person he bumped into during lunch. The person he was describing walked past him, but before he entered the arena, he said something.

"Oi helmet head, let me tell you one thing. You will die. I consider you an extra, someone that doesn't have what it takes to be a pro hero. So, if you wanna back out, then do so now." The threat he made to the esper didn't really faze him, but he was a bit nervous.

"Alright…" Mob said as he walked towards the arena.

They got into their positions, one on each side. Mob didn't know what his ability was, but he remembered what Midoriya said. _Don't feel intimidated, just try your best. _However, if he was going to battle someone, he was going go have to use his powers, and hurting them would be the last thing he would want to do. He was going to have to play defensive.

"Get your ass ready, because I'm going to make sure you can't feel anything after this." Mob flinched. _Why is he so aggressive?_

"You do know we're not actually fighting, just trying to trap the opponent." Bakugou laughed.

"Hah, guess what? I don't give a shit. Your new, so I'm going to show who is on top. Spoiler alert, me."

"Are you guys ready?" All Might said through the speaker. They both nodded. "Okay, let's start! **Ready… set… GO!"  
**

* * *

**Alright, another chapter bites the dust! Next one will be a bit more ****intense, as the fight between Mob and Bakugou start. This is become my most popular story thus far! Thank you for favoring and following my story, it means a lot to me. Reviews are always welcome, improvement is a number one thing for me.**


	7. 100

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion_

_75%_

Bakugou launched himself at Mob, sticking his palm out to attack with an explosion. "**Die!"** He screamed. The esper produced a barrier which blocked his attempt. "What the hell?" The quirk user tried again but still no damage due to the energy shield. "Get out of that stupid barrier!"

"No, those explosions could hurt me. That's not the point of the exercise, you have to trap your opponent to win."

"How am I supposed to trap you when your in that?!"

"Exactly, you can't." The ash blonde got really annoyed, and starting sending a barrage of explosions to Mob's barrier.

"Fine, if your going to be like then guess I'll have to do this!" In his grenade-like gauntlets was sweat he was storing. "Take this!" He pulled the trigger and a trail of fire blasted out of the gauntlet. It was powerful enough to make a crack in the esper's barrier, which then proceeded to dissolve. "Gotcha!" Bakugou rushed his opponent and punched him in the cheek, sending him flying towards the wall.

_84%_

When Mob's back made contact with the wall, he took a breath. He looked up and saw the explosive quirk user running towards him. "I'm not done with you yet!" He yelled. The esper was grabbed roughly by the shirt. "Oi, when the hell are you going to fight back?"

"You… shouldn't use your powers like this. There's no point in using them for violen-"

"I said it once before, and I'll say it again. _I don't give a shit. _Hell, I could beat all of you If I really wanted too! Your nothing but an extra, someone that's just in my way! Using my quirk can help me with that, your nothing but a plain, weak loser!" Bakugou interrupted him, while shaking him.

_92%_

The ash blonde let his hands explode, blasting Mob in the air. The quirk user boosted himself towards the fourteen year old. "_**Die!" **_He blasted his opponent back into the ground, making the esper slide across the rough terrain. He was about to finish the job when All Might spoke through the speaker.

**"That's enough, Bakugou! There's no need for that much fighting, all you have to do is trap your enemy. Heroes don't need to engage in combat, sometimes they can trick their opponent and capture them there."** The UA student scoffed.

"Yeah whatever. See ya later, weakling." He was about to exit the arena before he heard a noise. "Hmm?" He turned around and saw the boy on the ground twitch a bit. He was about to ignore it, before he saw a hazy aura build around him.

"**What did you say?" **Mob said in a rough voice. Bakugou laughed.

"Heh, want me to repeat it? I said, see ya later, _weakling._"

"**No, before that, you said something about beating the class if you wanted to."**

"Yeah, so? I'm just stating the facts. Are you trying to scare me?"

"**Why would you say that, when you know you are nothing without your powers?"**

_97%_

"Nothing without my powers? Don't make me laugh! Even if I didn't have my powers, I would still beat the hell out of everyone."

_98%_

He turned around. "Stop wasting my time, your nothing better than those extras. They don't even stand a chance against me, not even _you._"

_99%_

_He doesn't realize it yet. He's just using his powers to scare people, make them feel less. That's a horrible thing a person would do to anyone, make them feel weak, like they are worth nothing. When you say extras, you think they won't succeed in life, can't do anything for themselves. However, you know that there is someone out there, stronger than you. You can't say your the best, when you were also once at the bottom. That doesn't make you any better, does it Bakugou?_

_**100%**_

_**Rage**_

There was a bright light that surrounded the arena, followed by an explosion caused by kinetic energy. The ground around Mob cracked and shaked, some pieces of rubble floating in the air. Bakugou faced him, and grinned wickedly.

"Finally! Showing your true damn power. Show me what you got, _helmet head."_

"_**Can you feel it? My rage?" **_The esper made eye contact with red eyes, similar to those of Bakugou. "_**You pushed me this far, forcing me to show you what my emotions make me do. Bakugou, I know what kind of person you are. You have this attitude that you think you are the best, like you are the only one in this world that is worth anything. Anyone else, you treat them like nothing. You kind of remind me of somebody, somebody that was in need of change, or else they would be blinded of strength because of their power. Do you understand?"**_

"I do understand one thing… your _bullshit._ You make absolutely no sense. Instead of talking, why not we do more fighting?!" He said as his palms started to cackle.

Mob grit his teeth, he had enough. "_**Just to let you know, you made this happen."**_ The esper rushed forward at what seemed to be the speed of sound, and before Bakugou could defend himself, he grabbed his face.

"Mph! Wphat-" The ash blonde said while muffled. Mob then slammed him onto the ground, the energy destroying the terrain around them. The class was shocked. Not that many stood up to Bakugou, they were too afraid or nervous to fight him. However, this was a rare case. The explosive quirk user grabbed Mob's arm, then did a flip to kick him in the stomach. That got them a bit of a distance. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and then inspected it; there was a bit of blood on it. "Shit…"

Bakugou looked up from his arm, and saw Mob still standing, albeit more menacing then before. "_**This is your own fault. This didn't need to happen, if only you decided to treat others equally instead of treating them like their nothing. I'm not done with you yet."**_

"Me neither… this just got more interesting." The ash blonde then proceeded to approach him, but he has a plan. He picks up his pace, starting from a jog to a full out sprint. He jumps in the air and then starts spinning rapidly, like a tornado. He was going to do one of his special moves. "**Howitzer Impact!"** He shouted, as he advanced towards Mob, ready for a deadly explosion. He didn't exactly hit the esper, as a strong barrier was around him. When he activated his quirk move, the barrier reflected the attack, causing the force of the impact to blast Bakugou back. "Gah! What the hell?!" He said as he landed back onto the ground. His shirt had a hole in it, with his chest having a little burnt.

"_**You couldn't even hit me with your attack, and even more you hurt yourself. See what I mean? You don't think wisely about your power. You just go all out, thinking you can beat anyone because you think your powerful, when deep inside, your the same as an average high schooler." **_The esper made the ground uneven, then pieces of it hovered around him. They all were being combined into what seemed to be a large dirt ball, it could be mistaken for a cloud. "_**I've had enough of you." **_The orb that was floating suddenly started to crash down to the earth, towards Bakugou. When the quirk user was about to move, he was forced to the ground, creating a crater. He tried to push himself up, but couldn't; the force was to strong.

The class saw everything that happened. Mob took Bakugou's **Howitzer Impact **like a champ. "This is crazy…" Ashido Mina commented. Midoriya noticed how large to the orb was, almost the size of a two story building. That alone could crush the ash blonde to death. He had to stop him, stop Mob. The One For All user quickly ran towards the arena.

"Midoriya! Where are you going?!" All Might spoke. The greenette turned his head and shouted something that might save Bakugou.

"Go on the speaker and tell Mob to stop! He's going to kill Bakugou! There's no way someone can survive that big of a object, let alone the weight!" All Might nodded.

"**Kageyama, stop what you're doing! It doesn't matter who wins or loses, let Bakugou go and halt that ball!" **He said through the speaker.

However… it was of no use. The esper either ignored it, or couldn't hear him. The orb he created was heading towards Bakugou at a fast rate. The ash blonde looked up to see it. "Holy shit…" it was only a matter of time before it made contact with him. He couldn't get him, Mob's telekinesis pushing him down. All he could do was wait for the pain.

"_**Mob! Stop!" **_Said name turned around and saw Midoriya running towards him. He wasn't paying attention to the large object in the air. The greenette approached him, and quickly shook his shoulders. "Mob, you need to calm down! Relax yourself!" Green eyes looked into red. He shook him enough so that the orb lost it's track towards Bakugou and instead landed on the other side of the arena. When it hit the ground, the impact was so great it shook the ground around them, dust and dirt flying from the zone. Mob blinked a little bit, his eyes turning from red to black after a couple more.

All Might came down the arena and helped Bakugou up. "Are you all right, Young Bakugou?" The ash blonde slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking help me, I'm not weak." He pushed himself up, and then glared daggers at Mob. "We will have a rematch, helmet head. I don't give a shit what you said to me, your nothing." He muttered to himself as he headed towards the nurse's office. The esper saw Bakugou's condition, ripped clothes, burnt chest, sweating and a bloody nose. He realized what he did, and started regretting it. Tears went into his eyes.

_97%_

"I-I did it again. I hurt somebody with my powers…" He mumbled. "It… wasn't supposed to be this way, all it was for to trap your opponent, not hurt them. Yet… I almost…" He fell to the ground and brought his face to his knees. Midoriya titled his head, kneeling down to be eye level with Mob.

_98%_

_99%_

"H-Hey, are you alri-" He couldn't keep his emotions in check, as he recalled the fight he had, and regretted every bit of it. His hair started to rise, his shirt flapping around by the energy. Once again, an aura built around him, but of a different reason.

_**100%**_

_**Regret**_

* * *

Mob and Midoriya headed back towards the control room where the class was. When the esper stepped foot into the room, he was bombarded by questions from his classmates. "That was incredible!" Hagakure Tooru said. "Scary…" Mineta Minoru was curled up in the corner. "You stood up to Bakugou, you didn't hesitate to fight back." Mashirao Ojiro nodded at him.

_But… I hurt him…_ Mob thought in his head. "No… I don't deserve the praise. I hurt him, it was an accident. I didn't do the exercise correctly. I'm sorry…" He titled his head down and sniffled.

"Mob…" Midoriya said as he put a hand on the esper's shoulder. "It's okay. You did what you could and not only that, Kacchan hurt you too. It was self defense." Mob looked at him.

"I hurt him more though, more than enough. I was mad at him, my anger almost took control of my body."

"You know I never really fully understood your quirk, and to be honest, I'm kind of interested." Todoroki Shouto commented. "It looked like you had a some sort of power boost when he knocked you to the ground. He had no chance of beating you after that. You said something about anger, was it related to that?" Everyone in the room probably had the same question. There was no point in hiding the answer. Mob saw the entire class have their pair of eyes on him, waiting for a response. For some reason, he imagined a little spotlight on him. He took out his palm and looked at it. Here it goes.

"My… 'quirk' I guess, is related to my emotions." He lifted his head to look at everyone, and saw everyone listening carefully, so he continued. "I'm known as an esper, having abilities like telekinesis and other psychic powers. However, these powers are connected to my emotions. If I let any emotion of mine overwhelm me, I 'explode'". He explained with air quotes at the end. "It's the reason why I'm so plain and boring, so I don't hurt anybody when I'm out of control. I avoid using them for that reason, and is why I'm mostly emotionless." He finished with a sigh. "I… just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Everyone was silent from his explanation, and things once again became awkward. "Can I go now?"

All Might checked his watch and saw the time, it was dismissal. "Alright everyone! Class is dismissed, you may go home now." The class started packing up their things, and soon they left the school. Mob was following Midoriya home until they reached a grocery store.

"Mom said I had to go grocery shopping after school today, so that's why we're here. Do you want anything?" The greenette asked.

"Just a carton of milk, please." From the sound of his voice, Mob was very tired. He just wanted to sleep.

Today was a bit of a disaster. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

* * *

**Mob's fight against Bakugou is completed! Even with no clear winner, Bakugou has learned the potential of Mob's powers. Next chapter will be uploaded in a couple of days, so stay tuned! Follows, Favs and Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

**Sora : Welp, Mob did! Also yes, more chapters are coming soon.**

**Guest : Mob almost did, but I hope you enjoyed the fight scene.**

**GhettoZorcress : Yes, more is coming! :)**


	8. Realization

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion_

_5%_

The next day was a bit better. Mob was surviving through the classes, as he tried his best. He didn't really matter for the mark, as it was his temporary school, but improvement was accepted as well. The esper noticed that the entire day, Bakugou was giving him a death stare. Maybe he was still pissed off about his defeat earlier, is what Mob thought. When it was time for All Might's quirk training, it was about quirk mobility.

There was an obstacle course that was set up for them, and also a race to see who can complete it the fastest. When it was Mob's turn, he completely made them bite the dust, levitating himself and hovering towards the finish line. It was kind of unfair, but the training was to use his power, so he didn't want to miss out. When he went back to his locker, he saw Midoriya approaching him.

"That was incredible, Mob! Using your quirk to allow yourself to fly. I bet you got the best score on it." He chuckled. "If I'm being honest, I'm kind of jealous. Anyway, I'm heading home now, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, alright. I was just going to walk around the park close by, so you can go without me. I'll come by the house later." Midoriya nodded, then left the room.

* * *

Mob arrived at the park. It was… calm; peace and quiet. Just what he needed after the events of yesterday. He walked on a path that seemed to lead to an exit towards another side of the park. As he was following the path, he observed the scenery. The grass was naturally green, recently cut. The leaves in the trees were blowing with the wind, birds were chirping, feeding their young in their nest. He saw some families playing on the playground, playing with their shovels on the sand, some going down on a slide. He smiled at them, then he was reminded of the major situation he was in.

_I have to go back, some way, somehow… I wonder how Master and Ritsu are._

He sat down on a bench, and got out a plastic bag that was in his pocket. Inside, was a peanut butter and jam sandwich Midoriya's mom made for him. He took it out of the plastic wrapping, and bit into it. _She's a nice lady. Reminds me of my mom._ He chewed on his snack, while thinking about other certain things. A man on a bicycle passed him, a dog keeper and some kids as well. He ate the last bit of his food, and tossed the plastic into the recycling bin.

The sun was setting, the sky having an orangey colour. He was going to have to head back to Midoriya's home soon, before they get worried. The esper exited the park, and walked on the sidewalk. He approached a stoplight, waiting for the light to turn green. As he was crossing the street, he bumped into somebody once again. "Oh, I'm sor-" When he turned back, he saw the person. It was a man, wearing a hood, and Mob could see a little bit of his face. It was wrinkled, looked scratched. A bit of light blue hair was covering it. Mob turned around, and walked towards the other side of the street. He couldn't help but feel a little grin pointing at his direction, but he ignored it.

* * *

Mob entered the house, and saw Inko cleaning. "Oh, welcome back! Izuku's just taking a nap on the couch, so don't mind him." He nodded and headed towards the room. He took out a notebook and a pencil, and started writing. _If I were to return home, how would I?_ He saw a computer in the room. _I don't think he will mind if I use it for a little. _When he turned on the computer, he used the mouse to click towards a web browser. He clicked on maps, and typed in "Seasoning City".

Unfortunately, nothing. He typed "Salt Middle School." Nothing. He typed many different parts of his home city, but got once again, nothing. The last thing he tried was his home address. All he saw was a screen that said "type in a different location."

_11%_

_Did they not add it yet? Or is it really bugged? _He turned off the computer, then rebooted it. Even with that, it seemed Seasoning City did not exist anywhere. _Why?_ Mob was getting annoyed. Really, really annoyed. How could no one know what his city is? It even had the iconic Seasoning Cultural Tower, a famous tourist spot. Did it just not exist? _Speaking of which, I never heard of Musutafu either. Am I… there's no way_. As he tried to avoid that answer, he couldn't. Lot's of evidence supported that theory, which could turn into a fact. He never heard of heroes, or villains, or quirks or this city at all. Not once did he hear about a hero course, or All Might.

He jot some notes down, and when he came to the conclusion, he dropped his pencil. His was in shock. He shook his head, but it seemed the answer was obvious.

_I'm… in a different world?_

_30%_

* * *

**Shorter chapter, but it comes with Mob realizing where he is. Also, foreshadowing! Thanks to a couple of friends, I have some more ideas for this fic. Shout out to them for supporting me. :D**

**Review Responses :**

**minecraft93 : I think Bakugou would have survived, depending on how fast Mob was throwing him. If it was too fast, yes, he would probably die.**

**Suzululu4moe : Yeah, Mob wouldn't see Midoriya has a stalker, instead like an admirer. Also, I think Midoriya's freckles make him stand out more, but I don't see many Japanese boy's with freckles irl. About Aizawa, I'm not sure if he can actually erase Mob's power's, but we'll see.**


	9. Training

Mob's realization really affected his mood. The next morning, he avoided any contact with anyone. He went ahead of Midoriya before he could say anything and said a quick "bye" to Inko before the mother realized she heard their door close. When the esper arrived at the school, he was dead quiet. He didn't talk much, and only did his work. Some of his classmates looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his behavior was very different. It was after their second period when Midoriya confronted him about it.

"Mob?" Said person turned around to face the student. "Is there something wrong? You looked down since the morning, and wanted to know what's up. Did anything happen?"

_Would he even understand?_ "No, nothing happened. I was just in a hurry to school, and some of the questions in the math class were confusing. Don't worry, I'm alright." He gave him a light smile, assuring that he was okay, but when in reality, he wasn't.

"Alright then. You do know you can talk to me if something is up, I would be happy to listen and help you with anything." Mob nodded at his statement. It was then and there when a blond boy with blue eyes approached them.

"Who are you? Another Class 1-A weakling? Guess they are desperate to accept anyone nowadays." He laughed, staring directly at Mob. "I heard your quirk is telekinesis or something. Pretty useless if you ask me, just throwing things around with your mind? Your nothing in close quarter combat. Atleast Class 1-B has-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit in the head by a girl with orange hair, which stopped his rambling.

"Sorry about that, he gets like that sometimes and never stops. Your new here right? I'm glad we have another person that wants to become a hero. Do your best, and don't listen to discouragement. You do what you do." She flashed a grin, then dragged the boy to the cafeteria. Midoriya sighed, while Mob just stared.

"They are part of Class 1-B, another group of first years training to become pro heroes. The boy is Monoma Neito, and the girl is Kendo Itsuka. I think Monoma is often jealous of our class, which is why he keeps making fun of us if we do something embarrassing or inappropriate. You don't have to listen to him, he's just trying to make you feel bad. Let's go get lunch, alright?"

* * *

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion_

_35%_

It was once again quirk training with All Might. Mob had his traditional school uniform, the black coat with the five buttons and collar. "Is everyone ready?" All the students nodded, which he then continued. "Okay then! Today, you will be fighting robots and there will be a time limit. Think of it like the entrance exam, except for this one you will be paired with a random partner. Together, you can gain points and try to finish the top spots. Not only that, there will be fake civilians scattered around the arena. If you can save at least one, you will get "hero points", which increase your overall score. Alright, let's pick the teams!"

Mob was thinking about what to do for the time being. He wish he had his cellphone so he can play some games while he was waiting. Instead, he just stood there till his name was called.

"_Izuku Midoriya and Shigeo Kageyama!" _When the teacher said that, Midoriya went up to the esper.

"Alright Mob! Let's use our quirks to our advantage!" The student recommended. Mob nodded, but asked a question.

"Am I only going to be fighting robots?" The greenette replied with a 'yes'. "Okay, just making sure so I don't hurt anybody."

"The exercise is only to attack the robots and get hero points from saving civilians. There's not much else, so it'll be easy."

"All the teams are set up! Now then, head to the arena!" All Might shouted.

The arena was different than the ones before. It had rows of buildings, with intersections, sidewalks and the such. It was like a mini city, which would make sense since you would do most saving in an urban area. Each team was put on a different part of the city, so it'll be balanced for everybody. "We should come up with a plan, so we are organized for the training. What do you think we should do?" Midoriya asked his partner.

"Well… if there's two objectives, then we each do one." Mob said, which the One For All user agreed upon.

"I think it would be better for me to find the civilians, as I can cover more ground. You should fight the robots. With your telekinesis, you can split the robot's parts. It'll be easier for you since your quirk is long range I believe." Mob nodded. "Okay, sounds like a plan!" After a few moments of preparation, All Might was on the speaker.

"**Okay everyone! The exercise is about to begin! Remember, hero points are worth as much as fighting points. Be sure to save as much civilians as possible. We are starting in… three… two… one… GO!"**

"Mob, the robots are all yours. Try not to get hurt okay?" Midoriya said before running off. The fourteen year old started a light run, waiting to encounter a robot. When he turned around a corner, there was a robot that was as big as a third story building. It was approaching him. Mob lifted his arm, pointing it at the robot. He grew an aura, then one was also forming around the robot. He then opened his hands, then closed it in a fist. The robot was crushed from the weight, exploding. "That's all I have to do?" He questioned. It seemed so, the metal parts coming together to form a pile.

He looked at the other direction, and saw another one. He was about to crush it before a loud sound came from the back of the robot.

_**BOOM!**_

What Mob saw was a large, metal ball coming from the giant's chest-piece. It then fell, it's core was hit, as it's functions turned off. It hit the ground in front of the boy, the wind from the impact blowing against his clothes. "Sorry about that! You okay?" He titled his towards the voice and saw Yaoyorozu Momo, who was standing beside a cannon. Guess that's where the ball came from.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Mob responded.

"I'll be going now. See you later." She then ran towards the opposite direction. The esper scratched the back of his head. _Is she just going to leave the cannon here? Wait… how did she even get one in the first place?_ He assumed it was her 'quirk' (He still didn't really understand what the term was). He shrugged and continued onwards.

Their points were racking up. Mob was crushing the machines, while Midoriya was saving the civilians. They would be first, if it wasn't for another team. _Kacchan and Todoroki…_ The One For All user thought. He looked at the scoreboard and saw that their names were on the top. His and Mob's name were below them, just points away from tying. _I have to step up my game a little… _Midoriya was at an intersection and titled his head to the left. There he saw his teammate, crushing another robot with his powers. "Mob!" He shouted and gained the boy's attention.

"Oh, hello. How is the saving going?"

"It's been going swell, but we will need to do a bit more. The scoreboard says we are only a down by five points, and there is only three minutes left!" Mob saw the scores, he was right.

"Okay then, I'll go find some more. You should hurry as well."

"Right!" They split up once again.

* * *

Two minutes and forty-five seconds later, they were tied with Bakugou's team. _One point and then we can take first place. _Mob was impressed he was doing so well. Not only that, Midoriya was also a huge help. _I'll have to thank him later._ He ran towards what seemed to be the center of the mini city. It had a water fountain, with stores and houses surrounding it. A robot was approaching the area, walking slowly. _Guess this'll be my last one. _Before he could activate his ability, a certain somebody shouted at him. "Oi, helmet head!"

He moved his head to the right and saw Bakugou. He was on the other side of the robot. His palms were cackling, it being ready to explode something. "Get the hell out of my way! This one's mine!" He shouted.

"I saw it first." Mob spoke.

"Like I care who saw it first or not! Just step the fuck back!"

_Seven Seconds._

Bakugou sprinted towards the robot. _There's no way he can reach it in time. I'm going to win! _He jumped at the machine, then activated his quirk ability. "**Die!" **There was an explosion, smoke coming from the impact. It was loud, probably everyone could hear it. The ash blonde landed on his feet, expecting the smoke to clear out and see a pile of rubbish and metal. "Hah! You were too- what the fuck?!" He did not expect a barrier surrounding it. His attack had no effect. He was dumbfounded. Bakugou saw Mob's arm stretched, his body surrounded in a purple and teal colour, as well as the energy shield that protected the robot.

_One Second._

"No-" Bakugou said, and before the timer hit zero, Mob did one thing.

Crushing the robot.

_**KABOOM!**_

"**Time is up everybody! Return to the control room to see your results! Good job everyone!" **All Might said through the speaker.

The explosive quirk user's mouth was open. _I-I lost. _He looked at Mob with a murderous glare. _I fucking lost to him… and DEKU! _Bakugou was pissed. So pissed in fact that he dashed towards the fourteen year old, in a killer intent. "**I'm going to fucking kill you, damn bastard!" **He was only a few meters away from reaching Mob, then suddenly, he couldn't move. "Quit it with that shit! Let me go!"

"You _need _to calm down. There's no reason to act like this. Sometimes you have to accept defeat, Bakugou. It's only natural a human can't succeed all the time, that's why we _learn." _Mob avoided using his powers on people, since he might hurt them by accident. However, he was using his ability to save Bakugou from hurting himself. "I'm going to let you go now, please don't act this way anymore. You can hate me all you want, but just don't do anything reckless. That's all I ask for." The esper let go of him, then started to walk back towards the control room. He hoped Bakugou learned a thing or two from their interaction.

"Congratulations, Young Midoriya and Kageyama! You have won this training session!" The class saw the results. Mob and Midoriya won by one point. "Not only did you defeat the deadly robots, but also saved lives! Great work to not only you two, but to everyone!" All Might grinned at the class.

"High five Mob!" The greenette raised his hand. Mob followed the action by hitting his palm against his.

"Congrats guys!" Kirishima said, while patting their backs.

"Thanks Kirishima." Midoriya smiled at him.

"Okay everyone, class is dismissed." All Might announced.

"Everybody in a single file line!" Iida shouted, but of course no one listened to his order.

"That session really pumped me up!" Kaminari said, while puffing out his chest.

"Yeah sure, more like really fried your brain." Jirou Kyouka commented, which made the blond sigh.

* * *

Mob let out a sigh of relief when he drank his glass of milk. The liquid always made him calm down after an eventful day. He was also very sweaty, probably from all the running he did. He asked Inko if he could take a bath, and she allowed him.. He let the tub fill up, took off his clothes, then entered the water. The boy relaxed his body and closed his eyes, letting the water heat up the skin. One thought entered his mind during this moment.

_It's not so bad here… but I do miss them… I will return soon, don't worry._

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion_

_41%_

* * *

**Next chapter, we will switch to Mob's World, and see how they are. Thank you for actually reading this far, I hope you are enjoying my story so far. :D**


	10. Suggestions

"Um... Reigen?" Shou asked as he watched Reigen stuff his face with a MobDonald's burger. "You know we didn't come here just for food. We're here to discuss how to find Ritsu's bro."

"Hph, ophf course!" Reigen said as he took his final bite. "Sorry about that. Anyway, what are your suggestions on Mob's whereabouts?"

"An idea I have is that he teleported somewhere." Dimple responded, which made the con-artist raise an eyebrow.

"Teleported?"

"I remember when we had to fight that blind guy." Ritsu brought on while munching on a fry. "It looked like he was teleporting. Either that, or it was high speed."

"I see. It seems Mob as lots of different abilities. He's not the usual esper. He had a power similar to my father's, which gave some people psychic powers." Shou said.

"I remember Serizawa telling me that when he was fighting Mob, he absorbed his emotions, and used it against him. I chose to either believe him or not, but it seems it is possible." Reigen added on.

"So are we saying that my brother has teleported somewhere? If so, then where could he have gone?" Ritsu questioned.

"Maybe he's relaxing on a boat in Italy…" Dimple sighed as the spirit wished he could go there someday.

"Come on Dimple, be for real here." Reigen scolded him.

"Whatever you say, faker…" He mumbled.

"My mom and dad are questioning where he is. They said they're going to talk to the police about it." Ritsu stated.

"I don't think involving the law in will help much. He could be anywhere, what would they know?" Reigen said his opinion.

"Have you tried calling his cellphone?" Shou asked.

"No, I think it was destroyed in the blast. Damn it… we're not really getting anywhere are we?" The swindler complained.

"We really aren't." Shou agreed. "How about we just call it for today. We can brainstorm about it tonight and meet up again tomorrow." They all nodded their heads.

"We should also talk to Hanazawa. He will be a great support for our search." Dimple suggested.

"Alright, I'll talk to him later tonight. I think he will understand the situation we're in. Ritsu." The person he called turned their head towards him, then he put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him alright? He's still out there, I know it." The boy furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"**Don't think I forgot what I said earlier. I'm still blaming this all on you if we don't find him." **Reigen backed away a bit, putting his hands up.

"Jeez okay okay! Quit it with the killer intent…" The raven-haired boy sighed as he put on his sweater.

"I'm going now. See you guys tomorrow." Ritsu said as he exited the restaurant. Shou soon left afterwards, then Dimple as well. Reigen saw the time and headed towards the Spirits and Such Consultation Office.

* * *

"There was a spirit in this photo, I swear!" He was dealing with his final client of the day, and he was getting tired. "Could you exorcise it?"

"Of course! No client of mine is going to be haunted. Leave it to me." He took the photo and put it in his pocket. "Come back tomorrow and you'll have a guaranteed spirit-free class photo."

"Oh thank you so much mister!" The client said before leaving the office. Reigen leaned back in his chair and let out a puff of air. He had one thing to do before he retired for the night. He took out his cell phone and dialed a series of numbers. It ringed before someone on the other end picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Teruki Hanazawa?"

"Yes- wait is that you Reigen?"

"Mhm, anyway I have a situation I need to talk to you about."

"First of all, how did you get my number?"

* * *

**Another chapter done! Things are going to get more interesting now...**

**Also, I won't be doing 'review responses' anymore, so that's that.**


End file.
